Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Heroes of Heroes
by The Future Writer
Summary: Deep in him was a strong sense of an urge to seek answers . . . but how and where? But he could also sense a rising evil even more threatening to what was happening right now, which could add more to the unknown threat. With Axew on his side, Pikachu must determine if the legends are real to call upon for aid, for the darkness strangely seems to want him gone forever.
1. Prologue

_Wake, human. It is I, Arceus._

_**Arceus . . . ! Why are you here appearing before me?**_

_I have come to ask of you to go on a mission, and it is for you to become a Pokémon and travel back to the past._

_**But why and how?**_

_I cannot answer the question "why" because you will know, but you can go to the past using the power of Celebi and Dialga. Let me ask you . . . will you accept it?_

_**I will do it for you Arceus but why not the other one? Why am I chosen to do your mission? It doesn't make sense.**_

_The other human you say? You two are the only humans in this time, but I do not trust him. His loyalty seems to be with the Dragon League._

_**The Dragon League! I can't believe it! No, Arceus. He is not the type to switch his loyalty to the Dragon League! Maybe you're wrong!**_

_I am not, human. The Dragon League is powerful in this time, while the Pokémon of the Hero Base has steadily declined in morale, thinking it is impossible to overthrow them; however, in the past, the Dragon League was equal in strength with them until two more powerful forces that once fought for dominance joined them, which I think, they were tricked by the powerful king behind the Dragon League. To defeat them, there is one quality I seek in your heart that the other human does not have._

_**And what's that?**_

_First, answer these questions honestly and instinctively. One: What two words do you describe yourself as?_

_**Let's see . . . serious and a loner.**_

_You described yourself not only as serious but a loner. Tell me what do you mean you are a loner._

_**I don't have any friends to be with, but I tend to wish for one; I'm quiet mostly all the time, only thinking. I am the type to work alone, to work independently. I believe that I work better by myself when I am in groups. Being in a group just makes me . . . left out.**_

_Interesting. Let us say you and a stranger are stuck in a landslide. Would you run to save yourself or risk your life to help the stranger you do not even know?_

_**Of course I would save the stranger! He or she would have gotten hurt!**_

_Are you a leader or follower?_

_**I'll have to think about that. Maybe I'm not a leader and I'm a follower.**_

_Do you forgive those whom you heavily begrudge?_

_**Yes, but it depends on how much they have done to make me carry a grudge on them.**_

_What hurts you the most?_

_**Anyone getting hurt in a physical or emotional way. My anger bursts out when that happens.**_

_Are you confident enough in yourself or are you feeling that you lack confidence, even trust in yourself?_

_**I definitely lack confidence and trust in myself. My mind is always clouded with doubts when I try to do the serious stuff.**_

_Now this is the important question of all. Consider your answer carefully. Which do you value the most, human? Friendship or power?_

_**. . .**_

_Well?_

_**I'm afraid I can't . . . answer.**_

_Human, I have chosen this answer for a reason. You are a loner who have had no friends you could have a friendship with, and power . . . seems to be in your favor . . . is it not?_

_**Y-yes, Arceus, power . . . I have no friends, and I am a loner in the dark with nobody on my side to comfort me.**_

_I understand. I have given you the questions and listened to the answers. Your personality, behavior, and reactions will affect history, and the future of the past in the becoming of a Pokémon. And, your one quality I see in you has a great role in changing history forever._

_**Is it a good thing Arceus?**_

_Yes, and that one quality is kindness. Your kindness to help with honesty captures others' attention, but although you are a loner who has the characteristics of a leader, but you seek no friends to befriend. Your seriousness and quietness seems too serious in their eyes, therefore, moving away from you, leaving you deep and dark in the shadows. Even if you do have a friend, it wouldn't last long, so you seek a worthy companion. However, you also have a personality that has been formed from your experiences. It is power to prove yourself worthy and wanting love from others._

_**I-it's true. I want everyone to notice me . . . I want them to show that they really do care about me . . .**_

_But yet like others, you have a great flaw. Your flaw is not only your weakness but it is also your strength._

_**Tell me what is my greatest flaw if I am to know more about myself!**_

_This great flaw of yours is kindness, which is also your strength. Although you want to help those in need, enemies will take advantage of your kindness for you to help them._

_**So I'm guessing you're saying I should control my kindness? What if I can't?**_

_. . . I shall now see inside you to see what your aura looks like. Think of nothing: do not try to move or strain your mind._

_**I am, I am . . .**_

_I am done. Your aura, human, is stormy gray, which it is in the color of gray and personality of a serious loner._

_**Why not like blue or green? Or the rarer ones?**_

_Listen. Your aura is not just in the color of gray and personality of a serious loner but has a tint of kindness blending in as the core, just like a perfect match to your personality! Consider it special, not rare. I have also determined you have a special link to this Pokémon, and you will be its loyal and good friend and companion forever. But first, I must know what Pokémon you will be._

_**Do I get to choose or do you have to?**_

_I am sorry, but I have to choose, which you will be a Pikachu._

_**A Pikachu, hm? Alright.**_

_Now, as for your future partner, pick any of these Pokémon and then confirm your choice._

_**. . .**_

_Very well. I knew you would choose this Pokémon. I am sorry to say but it is now time to part . . . I see that Dialga and Celebi are coming for you to take you back to the past to begin your mission sent from me. Remember about what I said about the Dragon League and Hero Base! They will be clues to how history will change in you and your partner's hands!_

_**I will, Arceus! I won't let you down! I shall change history . . . for the past and all Pokémon!**_

_Good luck human . . . for I fear even _I _could not see what lies ahead of your shadowed path._


	2. Chapter One: Enter Pikachu the Human!

Walking through the rocky streets of Musketeers Town under the warm sun that spread its light everywhere on unique houses belonging to varieties of Pokémon parked on the flower-polka dotted grass, Axew wanted to enroll in the Hero Base, but his doubtful thoughts pushed him back, thinking and saying hello to his neighbors at the same time. He knew he was weak, pathetic, and unfit to be in the Hero Base, where every Pokémon there would just laugh at him, just like _them_. The thought of who was the "them" sent Axew a chill to his body and head. They were the ones holding Axew back and what he knew what they have said to him was too true. It was then Axew wanted to give up his dream. The dream of becoming a great explorer and rescuer to all Pokémon . . . was almost gone. Until a famous team, both rescuers and explorers called Team Fighters made up of four Pokémon (Heracross the leader, Breloom, Throh, and Sawk) Axew admired greatly came to the town for their second visit, where they told the cliff-hanging adventures and rescues that inspired him to be like them. Team Fighters formed when they registered to be who they are today in the Hero Base. Ever since then Axew made a strong vow to be brave against all hurtful words hurled sharply at him.

And a wish. A wish Axew thought it would never come true today.

As soon as the Tusk Pokémon crossed the bridge that linked between Musketeers Town and the Hero Base, Axew went to the right, seeing the Hero Base in the far distance. Before he knew what happened, Axew tripped on what seems like a foot belonging to a Pokémon.

"Hey pipsqueak! Watch where you're going!" said a rough voice behind him. "Don't be so clumsy!" Then laughs followed shortly.

It looked as if the whole world froze just like him. The tone of voice, the laughing, the chilling words . . . it can't be _them_.

Axew got up, looking behind him; there stood a Rhyhorn, Donphan, and Krokorok, who seemed to be the leader of the two, for his pride obviously shown through his dark eyes. It was true, and Axew told himself to stand his ground as the three stood over him, their eyes glittering with good trouble and bullying.

"So, trying to go to the Hero Base?" laughed Krokorok. "For the tenth time, think again. You, Axew, are a weak, pathetic, and unfit Pokémon for it. Why, we will give you a free pass if you can fight all of us."

"Yeah!" the Rhyhorn behind the Desert Croc Pokémon nodded with a grin.

Donphan snorted, "Great idea. I have been itching for a fight to see."

Axew didn't know what to say. Should he agree to it to get a pass to the Hero Base or just run away from them, which was the thing he always wanted to pick?

The big, sandy Pokémon snarled, giving that an answer was needed to be chosen fast.

"I will fight you three," said Axew, his voice a bit quivering with fear. He knew three against one wasn't fair, but he could do this. Maybe.

"Good, good!" Krokorok stood in his battle stance, and the other two copied.

The battle started with Rhyhorn charging at Axew. Somehow, miraculously, the Spikes Pokémon was hit on the back by a yellow red-cheeked Pokémon with a tail that fell from the sky, flailing.

"OW!" roared Rhyhorn, running in circles frantically.

Donphan snickered but stopped when Krokorok gave him a kick and snarled at him. Axew just stared at the Pokémon that fell from the sky. It looked like a Pikachu . . .

"Hey you!" Krokorok yelled at the Pikachu, who stood and looked up at him. "Go away and leave us alone!"

Instead of fleeing, the Pikachu stood and said in disbelief, "You . . . are a talking Pokémon! Is there such thing as talking Pokémon?"

Silence hung over them all. Axew stepped forward.

"Um excuse me but you shouldn't be here," he said nervously. "We are in the middle of a―" the words stopped coming. He almost said _fight_, and he didn't want this Pokémon to know and get hurt from the trio. But something told him this Pokémon was more than an average Pokémon.

_ Could he be the hero the four had foretold millennium years ago? _Axew wondered.

The Tusk Pokémon shook his head. Why was he thinking about it? Besides, it's only an empty legend the four had told the ancestors of Musketeers Town on each of the Four Shrines.

"Excuse me?" snarled Krokorok. "Of course we talk! This is the Pokémon world where we live and dominate! What, you think we're human, Pikachu?"

The Pikachu's face looked as if it has been struck by Flamethrower. "I-I'm a what?" he whispered. "A Pikachu!" He looked at his paws, body, tail, and pointed ears devastatingly.

Donphan stomped the ground, giving a sign he was agitated. "Are you trying to make fools out of us?"

Rhyhorn glared at Pikachu, then at Axew. "Hey let's fight them and teach them a lesson to not mess with us. Why, this is good practice for me!"

"Wait!" protested Pikachu. "I don't want a fight with you―"

"HERE I COME!" roared Krokorok. The Pokémon then released blobs of toxic from its mouth straight at Axew and Pikachu.

"Sludge Bomb! Dodge!" said Pikachu immediately to Axew.

They both jumped sideways and left the toxic sizzling in the ground where they have been. The attacks from the trio seemed perfectly in sync, as if each of them knew when to attack and what moves to use to their advantage, and all the two could do was dodge. And dodge. And more dodging.

"These pests are annoying! Take my Gyro Ball!" Donphan formed a a gray spherical ball, throwing it at Axew, who didn't seem to know it was coming at him.

Instincts jolted Pikachu. He ran for it, knowing he just met Axew but he knew Axew would get seriously hurt. The Electric Mouse Pokémon spread himself to protect the Tusk Pokémon and the Gyro Ball hit him with such power Pikachu was sent flying to the air, landing on the ground. He couldn't see or speak clearly.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?"

_ Axew's voice . . . _thought Pikachu, _I can't talk but Axew needs to run to get help!_

"Now . . . time for Rhyhorn's and my special."

Krokorok's Sludge Bomb went first, followed by Rhyhorn's attack, sending out a circle of pearl-like shapes, making those shapes go in each of the toxic blobs that glowed with the faint light.

Axew and Pikachu were stuck on the spot, their gazes fixated on the incoming combo attack of Krokorok and Rhyhorn, which they called their attack Powered Toxic. They prepared themselves for it to hit . . . hit . . . but it never came.

Pikachu looked up to see a red dog-like Pokémon looming over him and Axew. Smoke appeared from the impact of the combo attack and the attack what seemed to be Flamethrower from the strange Pokémon. Smoke was released, and for a minute Pikachu couldn't see what was going on, but it soon cleared. The Pokémon barked at the trio, demanding what was going on.

"I-it was _their _fault!" blurted out Donphan. "They started the fight."

"Yeah, we were on our way to do our things and then they stopped us so they could fight us!" said Rhyhorn.

Krokorok snarled at Pikachu and Axew. "General Arcanine, I know those two. They are the most worst troublemakers who are sneaky like a Purrloin."

The red dog-like Pokémon who seemed to be Arcanine, growled. "Enough of your talk you three! It would be the opposite what you said Krokorok. Go back to the Base and no dessert!"

"But General . . ."

"Do what I say or YOU WILL SUFFER MORE THAN WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"Yes, General! Whatever you say General!" the trio saluted then ran toward the direction of the Hero Base.

Axew let out a huge sigh of relief; Pikachu squinted his eyes and shook his head, finally able to see and hear normally. The Arcanine turned, its eyes warm with concern Axew thought was the most gentlest he had ever seen his whole life. Of course, in Musketeers Town, his neighbors were kind, but not the kindest one you see in Arcanine's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, apologizing sincerely, "those three . . . are always stirring up trouble, even if I do teach them the right way, they would never learn." He looked carefully at Pikachu and Axew. "Are you two hurt?" Arcanine added.

"I'm not but Pikachu is. He saved me from the attack I wasn't aware of." Axew looked into Pikachu's eyes, which obviously said, _Thank you, Pikachu._

The Mouse Pokémon nodded such a little one, smiling.

Arcanine looked surprised and impressed. "I see. Such good bravery and loyalty to your friend, Pikachu."

Pikachu and Axew blinked at him. "But we aren't friends," they said unitedly.

"Oh? But I saw the part when you dropped out of the sky Pikachu, dropping in to Axew's aid in time."

Axew spluttered. "T-then you know about―"

The General nodded. "Yes, when Pikachu said he was a human, not a Pokémon. I believe this world _had _humans in this world but when the great unknown cataclysm happened that cut the strings between humans and Pokémon, some humans took actions against Pokémon." Arcanine looked up to the stirring sky of not white clouds but gray.

The two Pokémon who was hearing his words felt themselves sitting down, despite the incoming storm.

Continuing, Arcanine murmured sadly, "They suffered terribly and miserably. But then, it is written on the Shrines that four powerful Pokémon, Coballion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo, sent by Arceus, saved the Pokémon from the misery.

Nobody back then knew what happened to the humans. At the present time, some say there was a door of time Arceus ordered Dialga and Celebi to create for the humans to go to the new world with Pokémon where our ancestors never existed. The others say the humans were all taken to be judged by the one and only Arceus. The ones who never hurt the Pokémon lived with Arceus forever and lived in grand houses, living immortally; the ones who cruelly abused the Pokémon were sent to a lake of fire that never had its flames go out."

Thunder boomed after the crashing lightning, breaking the silence of the three who thought about how a human falling out of the sky into the world of Pokémon as a Pokémon. It puzzled Pikachu the most. How could he, a human, have become a Pokémon if he didn't go into the door of time and wasn't judged by Arceus? And, the name Arceus sounds familiar too faint for Pikachu to not even know if it related to him.

"Let's go to the Hero Base," barked Arcanine, snapping Pikachu back to reality.

Axew blinked, shocked. "What? The Hero Base?"

The General nodded. "Why, you don't want to?"

"No, I-I mean yes! I want to go!"

"Wait," said Pikachu. "What's the Hero Base?"

"I will explain it later. Get on my back and hold tight," said Arcanine.

The two Pokémon did as ordered, Axew in the front and Pikachu behind. With that Arcanine dashed off with amazing speed Axew had to clung to the Legendary Pokémon's furry neck and Pikachu clinging to Axew. The tall trees of Virizion's Forest passed in a blur on one side and Keldeo's Stream snaking with them on the other. In a matter of directly one minute Arcanine stopped at a big V-shaped building of orange with open gates. Jumping off Arcanine who led them in, Axew went in with him but Pikachu hesitated.

_ Why am I doing this? _thought Pikachu. _Why didn't I just disagree before?_

"Pikachu?"

The Electric Mouse Pokémon threw away his thoughts and focused on what was going on. Arcanine had called him, and the Pokémon looked at him as if he was saying, _Well, what are you waiting for, the rain?_

Not much, Pikachu thought when he stepped into the V-shaped building, expecting to see the inside much better than just a sleeping Smeargle leaning against a small table with application papers, and a circle of spiral stairs made of gray stone. For this "Hero Base" it certainly need to add a little shine to it, like a banner, torches, or more color in the inside. The expression on Axew's face appeared as if it were grander than riches anyone could ever think of.

"Smeargle!" barked Arcanine.

The sleeping Pokémon jumped into saluting position at its name.

"General! So good to see you! How are you? Do you―oh!" It sprang over to Axew. "Oh ho ho! An Axew!" Then it jumped and landed over next to Pikachu, who stepped back. "What a Pikachu! Oh ho!"

A paw rested on Smeargle's shoulder. "Smeargle, you are doing it again. Don't scare them like that."

Smiling sheepishly, the Pokémon said, "Sorry about that! I'm just curious about every visitor coming to the base."

"But sir, we are not visitors!" protested Axew, waving his hands. "We want to become both a rescue and exploration team!"

"Both rescue and explorer team eh? That's not easy to do for you," the Painter Pokémon walked over to the table with the application papers and grabbed two.

Arcanine nodded, agreeing.

"Hold it!" Pikachu snatched the two papers from Smeargle's hands, who responded by saying, "What are you doing?"

Turning to Arcanine, Pikachu said, "You still haven't answered my question. What is the Hero Base? And I didn't agree to be a rescue and exploration team with anyone."

"Very well," began the Legendary Pokémon. "The Hero Base is the second institution to become for those who want to be a team of rescuers or explorers, or both. It goes way back to when the Pokémon were saved by the four powerful Pokémon. Cobalion, the leader, declared that they must make a place where Pokémon register to be teams of rescuers, explorers, or both, if necessary. As the institution grew, Musketeers Town was formed, and the land around it prospered abundantly. Four shrines were built specifically for the four Pokémon in each of the place they took upon and slept until the next disaster happened."

Axew was twiddling his small fingers. "I knew Hero Base have registered new teams for years but I never knew the story behind it."

"So they say." Pikachu handed the papers back to Smeargle. "I will register with Axew to be a rescue and explorer team."

Suddenly a tight squeeze was wrapped around Pikachu. It was like an Onix using an unmatched power of Bind on him. Axew was hugging him joyfully. "Thank you, Pikachu! Thank you so much!" he cried.

"Uh, yeah, you're welcome, so please let me go before I accidentally release a Thunderbolt," muttered Pikachu under his breath.

The Tusk Pokémon let go and leapt for joy, hugging the surprised Arcanine and then Smeargle, who painted on the papers with his green fluid-tipped tail after the hug from Axew.

"Team name?" asked Arcanine.

"Uh . . ." Axew and Pikachu looked at each other, having no clue what their team name would be.

"How about later, after the tour around the Base?" suggested Smeargle. "After that, come to me for your team name to be registered."

"Right!" agreed Axew happily, and Pikachu just nodded.

Pikachu didn't know why he was agreeing to join, but he knew it would not only help Axew, but help himself; he needed to solve the mystery of _why _he became a Pokémon when he was human. A hunch is somehow pulling Pikachu to sense he was safe in the Hero Base for this time and an evil aura chasing him. Right now, it is the starting point of his search for answers. And it begins here.

Outside where droplets of rain poked the muddy ground, a tall, neck-scarved figure stood with dark eyes narrowed with great rage as it watched Arcanine leading Pikachu and Axew down the stairs for only a moment when Smeargle closed the doors shut. Pulling out a small Orb, the figure uttered words that was the password for the Orb to glow in a blue light.

Then the figure was gone.


	3. Chapter Two: Team Unknown

The new unnamed team were led down the spiral stairs by Arcanine and tiny torches on the walls lit brightly the way in the dark that could produce more power to light itself up. The more they walked down, the more warmer it was for Pikachu to feel the coziness. Then the stairs stopped and hung into a huge room roaming with large numbers of chatting Pokémon who wore either bronze, silver, or gold armbands etched with words and stopped to salute to Arcanine since he is their General before rushing in to doors. Some just stared at either Pikachu or Axew. Jumping off the stairs after Arcanine, Pikachu knew there would be dozens of Pokémon Teams from the last years but never this much to his expectations.

Nodding, Arcanine explained, "This is the third floor, home to the Bronze Rank Teams Dormitory, Training Arena to hone your battle skills held in every morning, and Mission Post to receive your missions from Lucario. You two will reside on this floor with the other Bronze Rank Teams."

"Why?" asked Pikachu and Axew, his ruby-red eyes sparkling and fixated on every Pokémon Team he saw.

"Every time a new team registers, that team will be put in the Bronze Rank Team right away. To earn the Silver Rank, you will have to do many missions and complete at least three training sessions done at the Training Arena. Master will then put you in the Silver Rank. Follow me to the next floor."

Pikachu caught a glimpse of the same Krokorok, Rhyhorn, and Donphan he and Axew had fought a little long ago before following Arcanine down to another set of spiral stairs. He realized they were a Pokémon Team too, but a Pokémon Team of bullies and he thought their team name should be Team Bullies. Then Pikachu felt his pointy ears pricking to a sound of sizzling, boiling, and smooth cutting near him and another bustling crowd of Pokémon chatting and slamming doors. Who knows how many floors there are for a place of hundreds of Pokémon Teams? There could be dozens as Pikachu know it.

The stairs yet hung into another room just like the last one they had entered, except for the places Arcanine explained about.

"Welcome to the second floor. The Silver Rank Teams Dormitory, Grand Dining for eating after your missions are done, and Healing Infirmary to heal your major injuries are the main places on this floor," said the General. "Two-third of the Pokémon Teams here are from the Silver Rank."

"Grand Dining!" Axew widened his eyes. "What food is served there?"

"Glad you asked." Arcanine motioned them to go through a small passageway to a deluxe room full of round tables and chairs and a kitchen was in the right side of the room. Fire-type Pokémon such as Cyndaquil were used to scorch Berries not too much, a Lilligant was using mixed Berries and Gummis to create a beautiful dish, and a Servine cutting Berries and Gummis into perfect slices.

The sight of the Berries and Gummis rumbled Pikachu's stomach loudly enough to reach the kitchen crew, who stopped what they were doing and looked at either Pikachu, Axew, or Arcanine to figure out who was hungry.

"Alright, who had the hungry stomach?" asked Lilligant, holding and waving a red Gummi in its hand. It looked at Arcanine accusingly. "Was it you?"

"My stomach doesn't call out for food in this time," said Arcanine, then bent down to whisper in the ears of Pikachu and Axew, "when it comes to a hungry stomach, they give you a Gummi to your liking to hold on to it."

"Hey, I heard that!" called out the Servine. "Who says we give free Gummis?"

"Me!" said all of the Fire-type Pokémon one at a time.

The Lilligant shook its head. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure it came from the . . ." it thought for a moment. "Mousachu!"

"What?" said Pikachu and Axew obtusely.

"Lilligant, you mean 'Pikachu'," corrected Arcanine.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Hey Pikamouse, catch this Gummi!"

A Gummi was sent in the air, and Pikachu caught it in the mouth. Chewing the Gummi, Pikachu thought it was the most delicious thing on Pokémon world. Sparks from his cheeks increased its power and soon a rushing sensation was flowing through him. Before Pikachu knew it, he was speeding all over the room with pure energy.

"What happened to Pikachu?" said Axew asking Arcanine. "The moment he ate that Gummi he was bursting with power."

"Exactly." The Legendary Pokémon smiled at him. "It must be the Yellow Gummi, the Gummi that energizes only the Electric-type Pokémon. I must say to be honest, I had one Red Gummi, I was throwing fire. Two Red Gummis, well, not pretty. Lilligant and Servine are such sneaky females, giving me two at the same time." He glared at the two playfully.

"Who are you calling me sneaky . . ." muttered Lilligant.

"Pikachu, stop yourself!" said Axew.

"I-I can't!"

When Pikachu ran straight toward Axew, Axew tried to catch him but he swerved to the left sharply.

"Leave it to me," said Servine, her eyes shining with an effort to show off.

Two long vines shot from Servine and wrapped around Pikachu. Then the Mouse Pokémon was jamming the ground controlled by the vines, which Axew cried, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Servine threw Pikachu at Axew, who caught Pikachu at the right time. The vines retreated back to the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"How are you Pikachu?" asked Arcanine.

"Much better. Not so much energy now." Pikachu nodded at Servine. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Servine coolly.

"Let's go to the first and last floor." Arcanine turned and was followed by Pikachu and Axew.

The kitchen crew went back to work after a short break and for the third time, the three walked down another stairs. When they landed on the first floor, Axew nearly shouted, "Look Pikachu!" and pointed to doors that said _Master Victini_.

_Victini? _Pikachu thought. _Isn't Victini the Legendary Pokémon who could bring victory to its allies because of its ability, Victory Star? I'm sure hearing a lot of names of Legendary Pokémon today._

Once again, Arcanine jumped right into explaining. "Here on this first floor is where Master Victini is, also where Gold Rank Teams Dormitory, Wealth Market for Pokémon teams to buy, sell, and store items, and Team Office, the office where you can disband your team, are. To be in the Gold Rank, you must complete all of our training sessions. Now, let us go into Master's room."

"Yay!" said Axew, running in circles. "We get to meet the famous Victini!"

"Of course, Victini is a Legendary Pokémon," said Pikachu exasperatingly.

"Not so," murmured Arcanine quietly, "but Victini is famous for being the leader of the team he had founded, Team Victory. His one and only team member was his closest friend, a Wigglytuff. They explored dangerous Mystery Dungeons and rescued countless Pokémon together, but they each had a different point of view. Victini liked to rescue Pokémon, while Wigglytuff liked to explore. Then the team disbanded due to that, and ever since, they hadn't met each other for quite a long time until they met again one day, building their friendship again. They could have explored and rescue Pokémon together again but oddly enough they decided to not to."

Opening the creaking doors carefully, the General went inside. Axew gulped nervously, and Pikachu saw that the room had walls of red and orange, treasure chests of rare items jutting out, a warm fireplace, banners and flags, and carpet. On the carpet was a small sleeping orange and cream Pokémon with V-shaped ears, wing-like tails, and eyes closed.

"Master," said Arcanine, "I have brought―"

"Wow! It _is _Victini!" shouted Axew, breaking off his words. The Tusk Pokémon ran over to Victini before Arcanine could stop him and was about to say another word but the sleeping Pokémon woke his large blue eyes and grabbed Axew's arm, throwing him over his head onto the hard ground.

Pikachu widened his eyes, surprised at what Victini did to Axew, who was rubbing his throbbing head. Such strength it was coming from such a small Pokémon, and Pikachu thought about how good this Pokémon was in a battle on one-on-one with him. He had a feeling although Victini was small in appearance, Victini could take on more than five Pokémon himself and still will be able to win easily. It could take every Pokémon Teams in the Base to defeat the master of Hero Base.

Rushing to Axew's side, Pikachu asked his friend concernedly, "Does your head hurt, Axew?"

"A little bit . . ." responded Axew, getting up and his legs wobbling from the attack Victini did. "Now it hurts a lot more."

"Master," sighed Arcanine, as if he had seen this a lot before, "you really shouldn't attack just because a Pokémon woke you from your sleep."

"If you want me to stop, then wait later until I wake up!" said Victini squeakily, apparently cranky about someone waking him up in the middle of his nap. "Anyway Arcanine . . ." he squinted his eyes at the new Pokémon Team. "Who are they? New recruits?"

Arcanine nodded mutely. "Pikachu and Axew registered as a rescue and exploration team. Not yet named."

"Why, I have the perfect team name!" exclaimed Victini. "How about . . . Team Pikew or Team Axechu?"

The team looked at him blankly; Arcanine just said, "Here we go again."

Victini sighed, amused. "Come on, the fusion of the words Pikachu and Axew and Axew and Pikachu?"

Once again they looked at Victini as if his mind wasn't in its right position. Or, psychic mind, thought Pikachu. Such surprises for this Legendary Pokémon . . .

"You should think of a team name fast before I use my Searing Shot attack on both of you," warned Victini, smiling childishly. "Get ready in twenty seconds. One . . . two . . ."

Pikachu frowned. "Hey Axew, you have a thought in mind for a team name?"

Axew shrugged. "How about Team Heroes?" he suggested.

"I think it's taken," said Arcanine. "Team Heroes made up of Samurott, Infernape, Sceptile, Meganium, and Charizard."

"Nine . . . ten . . . eleven . . ."

"Team Pikachu or Team Axew?" Axew suggested again quickly.

"It's a plain team name," disagreed Pikachu.

"Fifteen . . ."

"We need a team name fast!" panicked Axew, his hands on his head.

"Team Unknown then!" said Pikachu, also feeling panicked that he didn't want to feel Victini's fiery power of using Searing Shot on them.

"The team name is done then. Arcanine, please tell Smeargle to put 'Team Unknown' on their application papers," ordered Victini.

"Right away Master."

"Victini, you could have given us no time limit to decide our name for the team," said Pikachu, his eyes going deep in Victini's.

"The correct addressing is 'Master', but I thought it would take forever for you two to come up with a name. Plus, it would be amusing if I _did _use my attack on you if I really meant it." Victini laughed in a high pitch tone that twitched Pikachu's nerves.

"You did it for your amusement?" whispered Pikachu in a deadly voice. "It's not funny! We could have thought more of the new name of our team!"

Before Pikachu could do anything, he felt something on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Axew shaking his head in warning.

"Pikachu, it's okay. The name . . . I really don't care because it's just a name you know."

Pikachu let his nerves relax for a bit. Still, he wanted to _something_ about Victini's strange sense of humor but it would be likely if he have disrespected Victini then the Pokémon could have him thrown out of the Hero Base just because of that. Besides, is Victini . . . really the Master of the Base and leader of the famous Team Victory who has a peculiar mind of counting to twenty for them to come up with a bad name like Team Unknown before they could get hurt when he really didn't meant what he said?

Victini waggled his finger. "You sure take things seriously Pikachu. I expect more humor from you. And Axew . . . you need to get rid of the shyness there and be more confident. Yep, Team Unknown really needs more improvement."

"Yes Master," said Axew politely. "I will. And I am sure Pikachu will to."

"Right," said Pikachu bitterly through gritted teeth to prevent himself from protesting.

"Before you go off, take these items," squeaked Victini, rummaging a treasure chest. With two belt packs, two bronze-colored armbands with words saying _Team Unknown_, and a tiny diamond-shaped ruby in his arms, Victini placed them gingerly on the carpet before them.

"Wow!" marveled Axew, picking up a belt pack, "what are these things?"

Victini pointed to to the armbands, "Those armbands are for you two to wear on your arm. Wear it now."

Taking an armband, Pikachu tied it around his left arm easily, but Axew had no luck; he kept on trying to tie it around his right arm but it seemed to Pikachu that he didn't know how to make a knot and would fall to the ground every time.

"Here, I'll do it for you," offered Pikachu, taking the fallen armband and tied it around Axew's right arm.

"Thanks, Pikachu!" beamed Axew thankfully. "I was having trouble with it and all."

"No problem," said Pikachu.

"Let me ask who will be the leader of the team?" Victini played with the diamond-shaped ruby in his tiny hands. "The leader will have this ruby on the armband to show everyone you are the leader."

Pikachu looked at Axew, and Axew looked at Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, why don't you be the leader?" suggested Axew. "I'm not much of a leader myself. If I did became the leader I would just mess up for us."

Pikachu folded his arms and shook his head in disagreement. "No, Axew. I think you are the right fit for it. Leadership will be much better for you. Besides, I think you will become more stronger physically and also in personality. Think of this as paying me back for saving you from the Gyro Ball earlier."

It was then tears formed in Axew's eyes from the touching words of Pikachu. "R-really?" he sniffed.

With a little smile on him, Pikachu nodded approvingly. "Yes. Go accept the ruby from Master and become the leader."

"It's settled then." Victini gave a childish grin at Axew. "Axew, now you will become the leader of Team Unknown and you will be given this ruby on your armband to show it."

The ruby was placed on firmly onto Axew's armband. Instead of showing off the proud gleam of the gem, Axew took a deep breath and smiled at it happily and blissfully. It was like as if Axew's dream of becoming a rescue and exploration team came true along with becoming the team leader. But Pikachu also noticed a shade of guiltiness in the smile.

"Axew don't think of yourself as selfish," comforted Pikachu. "I bet . . . you have great potential as a leader."

Victini sniffed sarcastically. "Now, now, let's not get so mushy here. Get an Item Pack for yourself."

With an Item Pack in his paws, Pikachu latched it around himself while Victini went on to explain. "These are Item Packs that you use to store any items in it for later use you find in the Mystery Dungeons."

"Mystery Dungeons?" asked Pikachu and Axew simultaneously.

"They are places you feel instantly and switch to battle mode the moment you step into. But beware: Pokémon with evil and twisted hearts dwell there forever, waiting for any explorers to drop in by so they could loot their precious money of Poké and items."

Axew shivered from not the cold but the cold truth of Mystery Dungeons. "Evil Pokémon is not what I had in mind."

"Say, that reminds me . . ." Victini suddenly smiled. "Let me tell you all of my adventures starting with the one at Fire Volcanoes! It all started with Wigglytuff and me relaxing in fields of green pasture. We were . . ." the Pokémon walked around, yakked away with the story for more than ten minutes when Pikachu and Axew felt their eyes sagging drowsily and both slept in the sleeping darkness.

* * *

"So he has amnesia in which he could not remember anything but is still alive? How can this be, Haxorus?" said a booming cold voice inside the protective shadows of the icy cave. There standing before the unknown voice, the Pokémon Haxorus tugged at his scarf around his tall neck.

"I am sorry, my King. I thought when I gave chase ―"

"SILENCE!" roared the angry voice. "YOU HAVE FAILED TO ELIMINATE HIM, MY AND YOUR ENEMY!"

Haxorus closed his eyes, unfazed. "Again I am sorry, but you have to remember that he was once my friend and that he caught me off guard."

"WHY THINK OF HIM AS YOUR FRIEND, HAXORUS? HE IS A BETRAYER TO THE DRAGON LEAGUE!"

Haxorus did not say a word.

"Haxorus . . . he is our greatest threat, but for now we need to take control of his mission before he realizes what it is. I may have lost the two powerful Pokémon now, but in the past I could take on my new form of glory!"

"My King! My King!" said another voice of a Pokémon, a Druddigon flying well over to the voice and Haxorus in the freezing air but still shaky. "I have brought bad news. The detection unit have discovered Mew coming to Musketeers Town in two nights!

"ARCEUS! THAT INTERFERER! HAXORUS, GO WITH THE ELITE UNIT AND DETECTION UNIT AND TRACK DOWN MEW!"

Before Haxorus could exit the cave with Druddigon, he heard the King stopping him to say something. "Haxorus, take this Orb. It will be very useful to you."

A black Orb suddenly dropped from the cave's ceiling and fell into Haxorus's hand.

"This . . . is the . . ." Haxorus whispered shockingly. Druddigon looked at the Orb and scratched his head in confusion.

"Yes, Haxorus, this is the one that grants you the ability to transform. You know what to do with it and what your additional solo mission is. Now go and get rid of him and Celebi once and for all to prevent history changing on us!"

Haxorus sneered. "Yes, my King."

Turning with the sneer still on his face, the Pokémon clutched the black Orb close to him and looked deeply into the black mist in the Orb and thought, _At last my revenge will finally take place! He won't know what will hit him and he will fall into the eternal darkness without knowing who he is. The past will be in doom when the full forces of the Dragon League led by the King travel back with the help of the Grim Portal. Oh power of darkness, come to me and defeat the light!_


	4. Chapter Three: First Day, First Mission

Pikachu _definitely _had to make a mental note he needed to keep forever throughout his days in the Pokémon world to not fall asleep while Victini was talking because if you did, well, it meant certain disrespect which the Master would his psychic powers to bang the head everywhere on the walls until promising to never fall asleep when hearing him speak of his stories ever again. And that is the exact situation where he and Axew were in. Axew tried to talk his way out of it by suggesting he could write his stories on paper but Victini ignored him and kept it going. Fortunately Arcanine came in (Pikachu wondered why the errand took so long for him to come back) with another _here-we-go-again _face and stopped the madness.

Victini gave out a huge sigh before Pikachu and Axew felt themselves dropping to the ground. "Next time you two are not going to sleep before my presence. Got it?"

Team Unknown nodded very slowly as if in slow motion.

"Oh, and if you are thinking why I got angry over why you fell asleep, it's what I call training." A grin formed on the Victory Pokémon.

"Master Victini, that is my job to train the Pokémon Teams, not yours," stated Arcanine, rubbing his eyes with a paw. "You get to relax in this very room of luxury and manage the Base at the same time. That is, if you want to switch roles, I would be very glad to do so if you allow it," he added as a joke.

Victini raised his ears straight and narrowed his eyes at the Pokémon in a playful matter. "I would rather stay as the master here. I want to sleep in front of the warm fireplace and eat my snacks here, thank you very much."

"How long have you been the master here?" asked Axew curiously, head tilted. "Since Legendary Pokémon live forever, I heard you were the first Master from hundreds of years ago when the Hero Base was built to the present Master."

"Actually . . . this is my second year," admitted Victini. "The Master before me was Slowking, then Marowak, and so on for generations far back."

Victini turned to Pikachu. "And the very first Master was a Pikachu, who looks exactly like our friend here because a very small mark on one of the ears."

Pikachu flinched as he allowed Victini to pull down an ear and the others came over to see what the mark was. Axew gasped; Arcanine twitched his tail stiffly. Pikachu wondered what the mark looked like and why it was so fascinating to them for Victini to show as an important thing. Then an agonizing headache Pikachu knew it was more than normal stung him, making Pikachu drop to the floor with this paws clutching his head.

"Pikachu! What's the matter?" asked Axew worriedly, kneeling beside his partner.

The pain was restraining Pikachu to not utter a word. He saw a silhouette of a strange Pokémon in front of him talking to him in an outraged voice.

"That mark you have . . . is dangerous," said the silhouette, "because of it the Dragon League cannot let you allow to live . . . and I agree, for the King needs to succeed his plans for the world."

"Why, is it because I am the link to the legends?" challenged Pikachu automatically.

This was strange to Pikachu as thoughts kept on streaming throughout his head. What was he saying about himself? The link to the legends? Who was this king who has plans that must succeed for the world? Why is he not able to control his own body? It didn't seem like a normal thing, and Pikachu sensed from within himself that he had met this Pokémon strongly before even before when he lost his whole memories, just like when Arcanine spoke of the name Arceus. If this is more than a mere vision, it could remind Pikachu of who he was, where he was supposed to be, and why the amnesia happened to him.

The silhouette of the Pokémon continued, "I was once soft-hearted, but the King has formed me into a more stronger, iron-willed, and intelligent Pokémon! Without the cruel training he had brought me upon, I could have been my weak self." It paused before finishing. "I would have . . . disappeared if I had turned on the Dragon League's power."

"Think back to the time we almost won," reminded Pikachu automatically once again, "it was the two of us who got that far to beating the King, and we can do it with one more try. So please stop this and be with us."

"No! And there is no stopping me!"

A blast of violet energy was sent toward Pikachu, and before he braced himself for it to come, the vision ended. Pikachu no longer saw the Pokémon but Axew, Victini, and Arcanine crowding around him with anxious faces.

"A vision . . . I had a vision . . ." murmured Pikachu, still thinking about it.

"What vision?" said Axew.

Pikachu explained to them about the vision he had, about the mysterious Pokémon, his mark, everything. After hearing the explanation, Victini's and Arcanine's face turned very darkly, while Axew was hung over about his vision.

"What is the _Dragon League _and this King?" asked Axew.

"That's what I wonder too," said Pikachu, "but I have a feeling it isn't good."

Arcanine spit out a stream of fire. "The Dragon League is the most feared evil organization of Pokémon that is made up of Dragon-type Pokémon _only_. The King founded the Dragon League because of his amazing powerful moves no Pokémon could match. No one knows what the identity of the king is. But we know the King is no ordinary Pokémon but could be one of the Legendary Pokémon."

"Arcanine is right," said Victini in the most serious tone Pikachu never heard in his voice. "Speaking about the King makes me wonder what he is always up to. But I will say this: the King wants to conquer this world for his evil purposes by controlling the Dragon League."

"Aren't Legendary Pokémon supposed to be good?" asked Axew. "I mean, Master Victini is a good Legendary Pokémon and so is the Four."

"Legendary Pokémon are the same as the others," said Arcanine. "Legendary or not, every Pokémon has a heart that chooses between good or evil. And the choices of good or evil is what they can affect the world. Not to mention Darkrai who was gone forever thanks to the famous team who defeated him."

Then a sound of a ringing bell and a shout could be heard from the outside. "Dinner is all set! Come and get it!"

Axew smiled absently at the thought of food. "What are we waiting for?" he asked Pikachu, grabbing his paw and running for the door following the warm, pleasant scent wafting in the air to taunt them. "Let's go eat!"

It was nothing Pikachu and Axew ever saw when they were in the Grand Dining: Pokémon Teams either sitting on tables eating or lining up for the food they were given by Servine, loud, delightful talking, and some Pokémon showing off their moves on the spot in the middle for all to see. It was truly grand for dining. Pikachu and Axew joined behind the line and could see all of the dishes and bowls of soup that was waiting for them.

"Why hello boys," said Servine, grabbing two plates with her vines. "I suppose you two are really hungry. So take a look on Oran Sunset; Scorched Berries Blend; Rainbow Berries; Rainbow Gummis; Crying Berries; Fiery Berry Explosion; Sweet Luvdisk Berries; Honey-covered Berries Surprise; Honey-covered Gummis Surprise; Original Honey Soup with a leaf of a herb or not; Liechi Burst; Vanilluxe's and Combee's Honey Ice Cream or plain; Gummi-filled Sitrus Berries; Honey Popsicle; and the Customized Dish, which you can make a dish yourself by putting random Berries or Gummis on your plate or cooking it. So take your pick with only a limit of four."

"I can't put it in words," said Axew, looking over the colorful dishes. "All I can say is it's incredible."

Pikachu was lost in thought in the words of food and the plates of luscious food his eyes were gazing upon. And come to think of it, he only ate a Gummi that gave him overflowing energy that wasn't enough to fill his stomach to the top.

"I will have the Oran Sunset, Rainbow Gummis, Original Honey Soup with a herb, Crying Berries, and a Honey Popsicle," ordered Axew. "Oh boy, it is going to be a feast for my stomach!"

"Right on it. Lilligant! Another order of Oran Sunset, Rainbow Gummis, Original Honey Soup with a herb, Crying Berries, and a Honey Popsicle!" shouted Servine over the loud noise of the talking, and slid the plate over to Lilligant, who caught it and swiftly used Berries or Gummis to make a dish, poured honey into a bowl, and getting ice cream out from a cool container.

"Roger that!"

"Axew, move to the end and wait to retrieve your dinner. Pikachu, make your orders."

"Uh . . . Fiery Berry Explosion, Rainbow Berries, Vanilluxe's and Combee's Honey Ice Cream plain, and Scorched Berries Blend."

"You hear that Lilligant? Fiery Berry Explosion, Rainbow Berries, Vanilluxe's and Combee's Honey Ice Cream plain and Scorched Berries Blend!" Servine told Lilligant. "Pikachu go to the end and wait for the finished order. Why hello, Snorunt. What would you like?"

Pikachu did what Servine said, and joined Axew in the other line.

"Axew order's on!" announced Lilligant loudly, presenting a plate of the food Axew wanted. "Have a nice feast!" Then she went to work again to finish Pikachu's order.

"Pikachu, just look at all of this!" exclaimed Axew excitedly, pointing at one dish that is a rainbow made of Gummis. "This isn't what I eat at Musketeers Town, just plain Apples and Berries by itself. Don't you agree the cooking crew makes the food here a piece of art?"

"I would have to give it a rating of ten for it," agreed Pikachu, "nothing like Berry or Gummi art that satisfies the hunger."

"Pikachu, order's on!" Lilligant brought the food-filled plate to Pikachu.

"Thank you," said Pikachu politely before he walked with Axew to find a table.

Lilligant smiled brightly. "Ah, you are welcome. Enjoy!"

The team sat down at an empty table, setting down their plates and dug into their meal. As soon as Pikachu put a plump, spiky Berry of red into his mouth and chewed on it, he felt his taste buds on fire immediately. It was burning, but Pikachu liked it somewhat, the pure spiciness of the Berry; Axew was sipping his bowl of Original Honey Soup enjoyably until not a single drop of it could be found. They traded a portion of their food to try how the other's dish is.

"Why, isn't it Axew and his 'friend' Pikachu," whispered a well-known voice tauntingly right beside Pikachu. "I'm surprised you two passed the entrance test and became a Pokémon Team."

"Krokorok!" Axew turned fast to see Krokorok with his two buddies, Rhyhorn and Donphan. "What do you want this time?"

Krokorok flexed his paws in a tough way with his dark eyes on Axew's bronze armband. "How did you two weaklings passed the test?"

"What test?" asked Axew. "As far as I know, we were brought here by General Arcanine and were given a tour around the Hero Base. Plus, we met Victini and formed a rescue and exploration team!"

A face of shock was put on Krokorok's face. "What! You can't be a Pokémon Team unless you pass the test! How and why were you able to skip it?"

"Cheating perhaps?" suggested Rhyhorn, shrugging.

"Yeah, and got away with it," said Donphan. "Nobody could ever do that!"

Suddenly Pikachu lost his appetite because of Krokorok's appearance. Pikachu stood and glared deep into Krokorok's eyes, which glared back, saying that it was a matter of who has the better willpower. Axew nudged Pikachu on the arm, wanting to say something, but finally gave up and waited for the staring showdown to be over, hoping that it wouldn't turn into a fight.

Unfortunately, tension between Pikachu and Krokorok started to rise as many Pokémon started to chant "Team Earthbound!" or "Fight! Fight!" and crowded around to see what was happening. Many of these Pokémon knew Krokorok and his silver-ranked team, for they were famous in the Base for having a winning streak in every battle.

"Stop!" ordered a stern voice.

When Pikachu turned to see whose voice it was, he saw Arcanine standing by the entrance. All Pokémon parted into two lines and saluted to the General, who, every step he took toward Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon felt guilty about what he was doing.

"Every Pokémon go to bed," announced Arcanine. "Team Unknown . . . follow me to your dormitory."

"Yes General," said every Pokémon as casually as they can, because the team name was about to send a signal to them to laugh about. And Pikachu could see through that literally.

The lines broke into clusters of Pokémon as they made their way to bed, whispering quietly so Team Unknown could not hear about it. Among the clusters was Team Earthbound, and Krokorok gave a final glare of the day saying, _You want to be my rival? Bring it on because I am always going to win weakling! _Pikachu also returned the look, retorting, _Go ahead. Pok__é__mon like you will never win in the end._

The team led by Arcanine walked up the stairs and entered the Bronze-rank Team Dormitory that had three narrow paths with a sign each describing the paths. The one on the left said, **RESCUE TEAMS**, which according to the explanation Arcanine gave them, it was only for Rescue Teams who are Bronze-ranked, of course. The signs on the middle and right said, **RESCUE AND EXPLORATION TEAMS**, and **EXPLORATION TEAMS**.

"We go to the second path," guessed Axew, and received an approved nod from the General.

Entering the path (Arcanine had a hard time squeezing through the narrow passage and got stuck for awhile, which both Pikachu and Axew had to pull him), the group found themselves paths of six. An engraving of names were above, and there were no engravings on the second to the right.

"Come." Arcanine compressed himself through the passageway and fortunately, he didn't have any trouble.

"Wow!" said Axew, which made Pikachu wonder.

It was wondrous all right. The team sunk into each of two circular beds made of pure fluff were sitting in the two corners of the room, allowing water to leak through a hole in the middle that fell to a tiny spring of water to drink. Each baskets of freshly picked Apples were next to the beds for the Pokémon who was sleeping during the night and woke in the morning would take one or two and eat it for breakfast. On the walls were torches for light and windows to see the crescent moon floating in the beautiful midnight-blue night.

"We have a curfew everyday, and when you see the torches no longer blazing a fire, then you will know. Good night," said Arcanine with a toothed smile. "Don't forget to come to the Training Arena on the same floor you are on and oh, did I mention the bad part? If you are oversleeping tomorrow morning, then you are subscribed for detention after the training sessions."

The flame lit by the torches did. Arcanine left the two alone for the two to have a talk in the darkness with Axew starting it.

"Hey Pikachu . . ." Axew whispered, "why did you call our team name Team Unknown?"

For a minute Pikachu didn't answer until saying, "I thought of it from the top of my head. I suppose that name will refer to us being unknown and all. Are you . . . okay with the name?"

"I really don't care about names to be honest. Names are just . . . names."

The darkness contributed to the silence that taped their mouths.

"Pikachu, about the time we first met, you fell from the sky . . ." began Axew. "And when you said you had no memories but you were a human."

"Very true," answered Pikachu, "and I will take back my memories, put them into the puzzle picture, and see who I am."

"I hope you do, Pikachu." Axew yawned and shuffled in his bed. "Anyway, good night, friend."

_Friend._ _He called me a . . . no, _his _friend?_

Pikachu thought that over before the soft snoring rung throughout the room.

_Is that really . . . true? The word really is distant from me until . . . now._

Pikachu closed his eyes.

_No, Axew is never the type to say empty comments. Axew . . . good night._

Sleepiness overtook him and drifting to sleep under the soft silver moonlight in his bed, Pikachu smiled.

* * *

The team made some stumbles and trips as they ran for the Training Arena. They were probably late, but hey, time has a weakness, and it was the slowness. Opening the doors to a gigantic grassy battlefield of spotlights hanging from every a foot from each other on the ceiling with tons of Pokémon in long lines of four not even budging a bit to turn to see them, Axew cried, "Look, Pikachu! Arcanine still isn't there! We might have time after all!"

Joining the back of the lines, every Pokémon gave a salute to Arcanine when he entered the arena and saluted back to them and front of them. He had heaps of small boxes in a net tied around one of his back paw. Pikachu joined the saluting, which felt awkward doing it. It really wasn't what you do every day, saluting to your superiors in respect every time you see them.

"Today's training session is what most of you are familiar with. It is called 'Battling Destiny'." Arcanine opened up the net. "These boxes in the net contain the psychology of the mind created by the best researcher and professor Reuniclus and chooses who your partner will be in this very battlefield to battle for the limit of five minutes. So everyone who aren't in the first line please wait to receive your box! Oh, and when you have a partner destiny has chosen for you, please wait until further instructions."

The first line came forward and received each a box the General gave them. Then the second line accepted their box, and so on.

"I hope I get to battle you Pikachu," said Axew wishfully as he opened his box, and out came a hologram of . . . "Krokorok! Why of all Pokémon I have to battle _him? _He would just pound me into pulp!"

Axew threw his box at the ground and looked at Krokorok across the arena, who just sneered about him being his partner.

"Axew, see him as just a normal Pokémon, and that's all," advised Pikachu, "if you keep on thinking about the things he had done to you, you won't be able to get over it."

"Thanks Pikachu, but . . ." Axew sighed. "We both had a lot of history personally. Go and open your box."

Pikachu could hardly believe what he saw when he opened the box. The hologram was exactly of Arcanine.

"General Arcanine is your partner?" said Axew in disbelief.

"So you are battling me, Pikachu. I'm looking forward to this."

Pikachu turned. "I don't know why I'm battling you Arcanine. Is this some part of psychic powers?"

Arcanine laughed. "Oh no, Pikachu. It's what I call destiny. I am surprised the box has chosen me to battle you. Does everyone have a partner?" he added, calling to everyone.

"Yes!"

"Stay at a distance from each other, and let the training . . . begin!"

Axew gave a good luck pat on Pikachu's shoulder before meeting up with Krokorok.

With Arcanine as his battle partner, Pikachu started it with a Thunderbolt. Arcanine dodged it with rapid speed Pikachu couldn't keep up with his eyes. Then the General multiplied himself, which Pikachu identified the move as Double Team, and the group of Arcanine charged at him. The copies and the real Arcanine look exactly alike, but there was one tactic that was exposed. Pikachu's eyes were looking on the ground under every Arcanine, and he found what he was looking for, a shadow.

Using Thunderbolt on the Arcanine with the shadow, Pikachu thought he got him as the Pokémon took on the attack and fell on the ground; however Arcanine was long gone from being defeated.

"Nice detection," complimented Arcanine, "you detected a shadow that points to the real me."

He let out a breath of enormous fire that was sent straight at Pikachu. It was huge for Pikachu to block it but he decided to dodge to the side and circle around so he could get a closer reach. Successfully dodging the attack that could have knocked him out, Pikachu ran in a circle around Arcanine. The speed got quicker when Pikachu used Quick Attack, and felt his instincts tugging him to use Double Team. Multiplying himself rapidly of many copies, Pikachu closed in on the thinking Arcanine, continuing to run in a circle.

"Speed that is fast enough for the opponent to not see the shadow is well done. But don't forget every Pokémon has a technique for this thing." Arcanine once again let out a blast of fire and this time, spun and spun followed by his Flamethrower attack.

One by one the copies began to dissolve. Pikachu was hit by the blazing fire, and it was stinging him like . . . fire. He was pretty sure he had never touched or hit by fire before he became a Pokémon. This was different being a Pokémon. Pain is what he felt, no death or anything.

Then an alarm rang, saying that the training session was over, and all Pokémon were free to go to work on their missions.

"Good work, everyone! It's time for missions to do!" barked Arcanine cheerfully before walking off.

Pikachu, who had no clue what to do next since it was time to finish many missions, stood where he was. He guessed he and Axew were to go to the Mission Post that was on the same floor as the Training Arena to receive their first mission.

"Hey Pikachu! How did your battle with Arcanine go?" Axew walked over to him, and together, they exited the empty Training Arena and

"It wasn't so bad. Arcanine was really good at attacking and defending at the same time." Pikachu stretched his arms.

"I couldn't think straight when I battled Krokorok," began Axew, rubbing one of his tusks, "that Pokémon is a one strong Krokorok. I could hardly dodge his quick moves."

"Arcanine is better in all ways but Krokorok . . . well, let's not talk about him and talk about our first mission from the Mission Post over there," said Pikachu, changing the subject and pointing to a stand belonging to a Lucario sitting on a chair who was shuffling papers in its paws.

"I hope it's an easy one," stated Axew wishfully.

As soon the team neared the stand, Lucario took no notice of them.

"Excuse me," spoke Axew, "do you have a ―"

"Mission?" finished the Lucario in a female-like tone, still not looking up. "Of course I do. You must be new around here. For starters, here is an easy one. So shoo, shoo, shoo! A female like me really needs some rest here!"

Saying "Thank you" to the female, Axew accepted a paper Lucario has given him.

Peering over Axew's shoulders, Pikachu read the inscription written on the paper.

"'To my fellow rescuers,

I have sent this letter to you for a request for a rescue. I am deeply in trouble, for I am the dream of thieves and rogues hidden in the shadows waiting for me to look for a great treasure I always keep in my bag. In Metallic Cave, Floor Two is where I have wandered for days looking for a way out, but with such no luck, I have stayed to write this letter. If you are reading this, then I might either be alive or unconscious from hunger and exhaustion.

- Excadrill, the Treasure Digger

"Excadrill!" exclaimed Axew excitedly, close to shouting. "The greatest Treasure Digger in the world is whom we are going to rescue! Oh wow! This is going to be my best and first mission yet!"

"Who is this Pokémon Excadrill?" Pikachu frowned. "And what's this about him being the greatest Treasure Digger?"

Instead of answering Pikachu's question, Axew jumped onto the upstairs staircase and followed the steps' path to the way up blinded by excitement Pikachu could never understand about Axew. Pikachu followed closely behind Axew until they were outside of the Hero Base in the brisk morning of whooshing breezes rustling the trees of red, orange, yellow, and a tinge of green. The sun warmed the trees, earth, and atmosphere feebly.

"Off we go!" said Axew, and before he could wander off, Pikachu intercepted him.

"Wait, do you know where we are even going?" he asked. "We need a map to find Metallic Cave."

Axew pulled out a scroll of parchment from his belt pack and waved it. "I got the Mystery Map, so we don't have to worry about getting lost." He unrolled it and repeated, "Metallic Cave, Metallic Cave, Metallic Cave . . . ah hah!"

On the map was Axew's finger pointing to a picture of a small cave.

"See, this is Metallic Cave, home to most of Steel-type Pokémon in this world," explained Axew quickly, obviously wanting to rescue and meet the Treasure Hunter Excadrill. "We are going to walk seven miles northwest of here, so let's go!"

Off the team went walking determinedly under the watchful sun and following the guiding wind, not knowing what lies ahead of them is far dangerous what they had expected . . .

It was a long but worthwhile travel to the destination with hunger mumbling out loudly and exhaustion stumbling in their way. Pikachu clasped onto a rocky ledge of the entrance of a particular cave and heaved himself up and helped Axew.

"What a weary journey," sighed Axew in the burden of every joint of his body throbbing with pain, lying down on the ground after gaining the help of his partner.

Pikachu stared profoundly into the blank, gaping mouth of the darkness in the cave that welcomed them in an odd way somehow. The walls were of pure metals greedy eyes could see, mostly precious silver or steel.

"Let's hurry," he said, "I don't want to get back to the Hero Base at sunset."

**Metallic Cave, Floor One**

After a short break of rest, the two entered the cave what it called itself the Metallic Cave. The darkness didn't help much with the path, but as they walked more into the depths of the cave, the more it became brighter, which was bizarre to them. There were no torches on the walls to light the path.

It was then Pikachu felt a sudden switch from being relaxed to cautious around his surroundings as if it had activated itself.

"Axew, don't you feel . . . aware right now?" Pikachu asked Axew.

Axew gulped. "I do. T-this is what Victini told us: _They are places you feel instantly and switch to battle mode the moment you step into. But beware: Pok__é__mon with evil and twisted hearts dwell there forever, waiting for any explorers to drop in by so they could loot their precious money of Pok__é and items._ But we don't have any Poké with us and oh no . . ."

Before Pikachu could ask what was wrong, he hesitated on held on to the thought. There were two twin pairs of flashes shining above on the roof of the cave, which, Pikachu knew for an instant, was danger.

A spear of electricity Pikachu sent headed for it, and a boom could be heard. Two Pokémon that was identified as Pawniard fell from the cave's ceiling, unconscious from Pikachu's attack.

"Whoa." Axew shivered unsteadily as he saw this. "That was close. Thanks Pikachu. Let's hurry before we could be in any more danger.

So off they went into the dungeon of peculiar dangers awaiting for them hidden safely in the darkness. They found a sleeping Durant close by an item that looked like bundles of small but razor-sharp thorns Pikachu had an urge to grab during their search for a stairway to the next floor.

"Better not risk it," whispered Axew quietly to Pikachu, "if we were to make one mistake, the Durant would wake up. Worse, I heard Durant could call out for its other friends when they detect danger."

Pikachu shook his head. "I'm going to take the risk."

"Oh, alright. But be careful!"

Pikachu slowly went for the item. Step by step, heartbeat by heartbeat, Pikachu held his breath; Axew was already freaking out, looking devastated by the thought of getting overrun by a group of Durant.

Then a misfortune came upon him, as Pikachu felt a breeze tickling his nose.

"Ah . . . Achoo!"

Red eyes opened instantly, and slowly but surely, it stared directly at Pikachu.

Axew was now at the level at panicking.

"Pikachu! Grab the item and run!" yelled Axew.

With no hesitation, Pikachu grabbed and stuffed the small thorns in his Item Pack, which hurt a lot no doubt at a rush but at the same time, the Durant let out a sound of buzzing that sounded like metal. Pikachu, behind Axew who lead the way to random directions, looked over his shoulder to see dozens of Durant scuttling their direction and were about to catch up to them.

"Look! A staircase!" Axew headed toward a staircase leading them to the next floor, and Pikachu followed.

The Durant stopped to where they escaped to the next floor, and closed and opened their pincers back and forth, angry and confused.

**Metallic Cave, Floor Two**

After they surfaced to a new floor, they saw an unconscious dark-colored Pokémon with drill-like claws on the ground before them. The sparkle in Axew's eyes that once sparked with excitement was now gone, replaced by worry.

"Excadrill!" said Axew.

"I think we need to get Excadrill out of here before giving him medical attention," suggested Pikachu, supporting the big Pokémon to stand but fell from the overpowering weight.

"We can touch our armband and focus all of our mentality into it." Axew touched his armband with his free hand and closed his eyes.

Pikachu was about to copy Axew but a voice in his head hissed, distracting him. It was a voice with anger concealing very well, Pikachu observed about the voice.

_If you want to know why you became a Pokémon, then listen . . . to me._

_Who are you? How do you know about this? _Pikachu thought commandingly. _No one knows about this except for specific ones._

He never noticed Axew and Excadrill have disappeared.

_Ah, Pikachu, if only you knew what your name is. That would be the key to unlock your whole memory of the past. I could give you your name if you do me a favor I want. Battle me. Fight me. If I win, you do my favor. If you win, you get your name._

The voice sounded confident of winning, and Pikachu detected something very wrong in the deal.

It can't be trusted.

It can't be right.

It could be a trick.

But he could not resist it.

He have decided what to do.

_Fine, _answered Pikachu, _battle me, and I _will _get my memory back._


	5. Chapter Four: Note From the LGD

**Somewhere on an island**

"Leader, Leader! Pikachu has decided to battle."

"Excellent. If he fails the recruitment test, he will be offered to join us. Pity he would have to say good bye to his memories we have no data about but have a solution to it. Rotom, tell me the full report of how my dear _brother_ and his forces are doing. I want every detail of it, including their battle strategy."

Rotom buzzed out its report, "Very well. Ahem. The routine is as usual, training them day and night with only three breaks between in the training. Their soldiers seem to have a hard training style that is completely different from ours. The training consists of numerous drills of varieties of fields like grass, rock, poison, and even water. Heh. I hope the Fire-type Pokémon suffer from the water training field."

The Leader growled, which Rotom immediately knew he had to get on with the report.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, Leader. Their battle strategy is mainly on stealth and strength, since what they are trained for is for that exactly, which the training is led by their Pride General, _Entei_." Rotom added a tone of disdain when he pronounced the name _Entei_. "Raikou is much better than that Entei of theirs. After all, Electric-types are much better than Fire-types."

The ground shook violently from the Leader's deep fury. "That's why we are at war, Rotom! That pathetic brother of mine is different from my ideals for this world! He favors fire. I favor electric. Hah! I would love to see him and his troops fall to me and thrown into the Dream Utopia forever there experiencing his worst nightmares!"

"But Leader, you and your brother have been fighting for ―"

"Four years, three months, twenty days!" finished the Leader, interrupting the sentence. "Yes, I know, thank you very much! We have never fought a final battle, and I plan next month . . . we shall take the final action and finish my brother once and for all! Never to bother us like pests! Never to achieve his dream! Never to be superior than I but inferior! Then, when the battle is over with us victorious, we shall go forth and conquer the world, also forcing Electric-type Legendary Pokémon to join us along the way to my long-time dream! Rotom, go and send Galvantula Z8 from Cohort 1 to battle against Pikachu."

Rotom blinked twice in astonishment. "B-but . . . Leader . . . Galvantula Z8 . . ."

"NOW!" roared the Leader, and, narrowing eyes at the Pokémon, the Leader waved a spear of thunderbolts that rained down and crashed. It electrified Rotom in the process.

Floating in an unstable pace, Rotom said "Yes, sir . . ." before drifting off slowly to carry the order, static biting the Plasma Pokémon to stop moving.

_Have fun, Pikachu, while I watch you . . . _the Leader thought. _Once you fail, you will join us with your power I shall use against my brother . . .! Or . . . I could do that . . ._

An explosion sounded shrilly, and the Leader growled and went to see what was going on; there amist all of his soldiers, even Rotom, lying in unconsciousness, a very dark shadow he cannot make out of. In a split second it was gone, and a note flew in the air. The Leader caught it. Words on the note were read:

_Greetings,_

_We have watched you. We have heard of your plans. We know . . . _everything. _Don't even think of trying to use the Legend Linker on your side, because of you do like the situation right now, we will continue to foil your plans unnoticed._

_Watch your back._

_We might be among your troops._

_We might spy on you and use your plans against you._

_Your mighty power shall fail._

_From the L.G.D._

* * *

**Somewhere on a mountain**

"It's quite a shame Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokémon who has a unique power. It would damage our reputation. Oh well, if we can't take Pikachu for ourselves, we will take his partner, Axew, by challenging him to a battle with Houndoom J1 of Unit 1. If he ceases to fail, he will join us; when he wins, he will get a special something."

"Ah, Leader! What a brilliant idea! Taking Axew as hostage and Pikachu on the side of your brother will come to our side, and by using the means of Pikachu, we shall call upon the power and use it to end the battle with fire burning in victory! Then, rule the world with your brother and his troops out of the way!"

The flattery burned the Leader's pride highly.

"Indeed, Heatmor. I have planned this six years ago ever since the incident happened. Now the time has come for it to come into action," said the Leader. "My puny brother shall be eliminated from the face of the world! He will be put into the Dream Utopia, where he will only be given nightmares forever. Do tell me how my so-called 'brother' is doing. Full report as always, Heatmor."

"The enemy is doing fine as always," began Heatmor, "beginning training at early dawn with their Pride General Raikou drilling them through only electric related fields, they don't eat breakfast or lunch until dinner comes and it, uh, basically ends there." Its head looked up. "No offense, Leader, but don't you think we should get more Pokémon? I mean, it would be more better if we had more troops."

"NO!" roared the Leader. "RECRUITING MORE MEANS MORE TRAINING! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ANY LONGER!"

Heatmor bowed slightly. "I am sorry, Leader. But I have found the perfect ones for joining the Master Unit. They do not need any training, and they passed the test, and they even defeated the other Master Unit soldiers."

Thoughts of consideration came into mind.

"Very well. Show them in."

"Ah, brilliant! Now, in you come!" shouted Heatmor.

In came a very respectful-looking Garchomp and Flygon. The bowed their heads to pay respect for the Leader, and introduced themselves.

"Hello, I am Garchomp."

"And I am Flygon!"

The Leader said, "I have heard you passed the test and defeated the Master Unit soldiers. Tell me, where do you hail from?"

Flygon laughed coldly in a shrill voice. "Ha! What do you _think _where we came from?"

"I am sure it is the Dragon Fortress."

"Right you are, Leader." Garchomp grinded its claws together. "We were trained harshly that your type of training is out of ours' league."

The Leader felt half of anger boiling to life. "How dare you say our training is lower than yours! You do not even know how we do it! You might be masters of your own training, but we are masters of ours!"

Heatmor flicked its tongue sharply. "Now, now, Leader. Do not be angry. These are our guests."

"_Heatmor . . ._" warned the Leader clearly.

Realizing its mistake, Heatmor quickly added, "Of course, you are the one in charge here. Not that I am trying to take position . . ."

Attention on the two Dragon-type Pokémon, the Leader asked, "So are you two here for only to be recruited, or, something else?"

Garchomp shrugged. "Just to be recruited."

"Ah . . . I see . . ." a level of suspicion could be heard deep in the voice.

Flygon asked, "So what are your plans you are about to take action now? You can let us plan tricky plots for your enemies."

"And why so?"

"Remember, we are _better _than your other troops. Do not defy us, or you shall suffer the consequences yourself, so-called _Leader._"

It was then an explosion outburst could be heard in the far distance before the Leader could angrily reply. The Leader and Heatmor immediately went for the explosion to where it uprooted the place. Heatmor murmured, "Oh dear . . . our troops . . . all . . ."

The Leader thundered in a fiery explosion much louder than the explosion, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? WHO DID THIS?" His head swiveled left, right, then left, right to see who was responsible for the explosion.

"Leader!" alarmed Heatmor. "G-Garchomp a-and Flygon . . ."

The Leader's furious eyes turned to Heatmor. "WHAT ABOUT THEM?"

Heatmor gulped nervously, and had a hard time telling. He looked as if he was about to faint. "They are g-g-gone!"

The whole mountain was jumping from the unbeatable roar of anger.

"But there is a note from the two."

After Heatmor handed the Leader the note he have found, he fainted.

The Leader shook his head, and read the note he was certainly displeased about.

_Greetings,_

_We have watched you. We have heard of your plans. We know . . . _everything. _Leave the victim you have targeted alone, or you shall find yourself in another miserable consequence, like the present situation. Do not use the Legend Linker for your selfish plans._

_Watch your back._

_We might be among your troops._

_We might spy on you and use your plans against you._

_Your mighty power shall fail._

_From Garchomp and Flygon of L.G.D._

* * *

Ten minutes passed since Pikachu had agreed to a battle offered from the strange voice he was very wary of to gain his memories. Unfortunately, the agreement was discontinued and the battle never happened, which made him wonder if it either was trying to test his patience or something had gone awfully wrong. It was both good and bad news to Pikachu. Whatever the favor the voice was trying to lure him into a battle that never occurred was a relief; but however if he won the battle, he would have gotten his memories left, or, the main fragment of his whole memory. Why would the voice offer him a battle he deliberately knew about his amnesia condition and take advantage of it by using that information in exchange for its favor? Strange it was indeed . . .

Pikachu figured it was about time to go back. Doing what Axew had instructed before he disappeared along with Excadrill, according to Pikachu's mind working in gears because he never saw them. Paw on his armband, the focused energy of the mind was flowing in sync as Pikachu thought of the Hero Base to teleport to with eyes squeezed shut. A little jab was digging into Pikachu's head. Pressing on, Pikachu could feel the teleportation working. He felt an energy outburst in his head harmlessly and did not open his eyes, for he feel it would break his concentration on teleporting back to the Base.

Soon the jab in the head by the energy pulsating his concentration to his destination faded. His eyes opened. Pikachu was back at the Hero Base, but only outside of the building.

"Pikachu!" cried a voice with great concern Pikachu instantly knew of. "What happened to you a few minutes back? I was so worried the teleportation didn't work or something."

"Axew." Sighing, Pikachu lied, "It's nothing, really. Some Pokémon attacked me before I could do it, and, it's a long story you would probably don't want to hear about." He hoped Axew wouldn't see through the lie and get angry about it.

"Guess what, Pikachu?" said Axew, smiling brightly, much to Pikachu's relief and hopes. "While you were gone, Excadrill woke up and gave me rewards for it and left. The rewards like 5,000 Poké, Foe-Petrify Orb, two Max Elixir, a Heavy Chest, a Light Chest, and a Shining Chest is a little too much, isn't it? I didn't know you could get this much when getting rewards . . ."

"Maybe so," said Pikachu as he was thinking about the voice.

"Anyway . . ." Axew looked up. "We better go in."

Pikachu nodded mutely.

"I have to say, Pikachu, you were awesome back there when you took the risk of getting the item next to Durant, you know. I can never do the stuff that will be the outcome of danger."

This is the statement Pikachu did not answer to. Was he really "awesome" what Axew had said to him? Is it true? Is this how . . . _friends_ . . . say to each other? Complimenting their friend?

"Let's go inside," said Axew to prevent the silence to prolong.

The once majestic sun that shone in the blue skies was sinking into the noon quicksand with its light cloak glowing dimly but still brightly for all to see and admire. The blanket of night studded with sleepless little stars was covering the sun as the two entered the Hero Base with stomachs rumbling from the sweet scent tempting them to come to the Grand Dining for dinner, making Axew laugh, and Pikachu too, though a little bit.

And that, what Pikachu knew, was the end of their first mission and second day in the Hero Base.

Laughter, astonishment, and maybe . . . just maybe . . . happiness . . . these were all stuck in his mind for what happened today and this night.


End file.
